Lock the Door!
by Remotes
Summary: Ryuko's hormones can't take watching a certain pink-haired midget without getting out of whack. High school AU


The first time Satsuki caught her masturbating she almost died of embarrassment. The experience left her so traumatized that she refused to leave her room until she was forced out by Mako. Satsuki never brought it up, but Ryuko could tell that the experience had scarred her just as much.

Not only did Ryuko get caught furiously rubbing herself to porn, but she also was unable to finish herself off. Something about seeing her sister's face right before she came just left her unable to finish the job. On the edge of bliss, so close to heaven, and someone poured cold water over her head.

It happened on a Friday night. After getting out of soccer practice early she decided to watch her best friend Mako at band practice. This was the first time she had the opportunity to watch them and was mesmerized by the small conductor in pink. Nonon was the loud mouthed brat who was best friends with Satsuki. She had the pleasure on may occasions to see her at her house, when Satsuki had friends over to hang out, where they had a habit of getting in stupid fights that Satsuki or Mako would have to break up.

Even though Nonon annoyed the hell out of her, she had to admit that the girl was very attractive. She would go as far as to say that she had a crush on the small girl too. Ryuko tried to keep her leering to a minimum, but the longer she was there, the harder it became not to. She was even able to catch a glimpse of Nonon's panties a few times while she was marching. Something she was sure to remember later. She found that watching Nonon boss the band members around was very arousing.

I shouldn't be be thinking of my older sister's best friend like this!

It was impossible not to though. She was only 17 with hormones going all over the place and a libido with a mind of its own. Ryuko had been craving her touch ever since she walked into the girl's locker room and accidentally witnessed Nonon in the middle of changing. Her body was hotter than she ever thought it would be and she passed out on the spot from the large amount of blood that spewed out of her nose. Nonon teased her about it for weeks before she let it go. Or more accurately, Satsuki ordered her to stop. Even though she suffered severe embarrassment, Ryuko couldn't help but think about the almost naked body constantly and how much it made her want to fuck her sister's best friend.

Here she was though; perving over Nonon in public. It was embarrassing how close she was to making a mess in her pants, but watching Nonon's skirt flare up was quickening things faster than normal. Her thigh highs were just so sexy. She regrettably wished that she didn't have soccer practice so that she could watch Nonon and her skirt everyday.

Before she knew it, practice was over and Mako was making her way towards her. She was so caught up in her own fantasies that she didn't notice when Mako was standing in front of her. Ryuko's face flushed when she watched Nonon bend over to get her water. Usually she and Mako went out to get some food after their practices on Fridays, but her arousal wasn't going away anytime soon and needed some release.

Stuttering through a reason as to why she needed to be home, she made an excuse of how Satsuki needed her home for something and quickly made her exit before she could embarrass herself further. Ryuko never saw the confused look that passed Mako's face.

On the drive home Ryuko almost felt bad for lying to Mako. Almost. Satsuki did not need Ryuko home. In fact, she wasn't even going to be home until later at night. She was hanging out with her friends (including Nonon) until at least 10. That gave Ryuko a good amount of time to get herself off, clean up, and call Mako to apologize for her speedy exit.

Pulling into the driveway Ryuko parked the car, adjusted the crotch of her pants a bit, gathered her belongings, and hurried into the house. She took quick notice of the note Satsuki left her, reminding her that she wouldn't be home until later, and made her way to her bedroom. After dropping her things off she decided it was finally time get down to business.

Immediately after entering her room and closing the door she pulled her underwear and pants down. It felt nice against the air conditioned room after being confined to her pants for so long. She let out a large groan and rubbed herself a few times to relish the feeling of some sort of stimulation for a few moments. She didn't want to cum just yet and wanted to take her time since she'd have the house to herself for a few hours.

Pulling out the newest edition of her favorite porn magazine, she hopped on her bed and sat against the headboard. After getting comfortable, she reached between her legs and started to finger herself a bit while flipping through the pages of her magazine until she found a good image she could rub one out to. She imagined Nonon as the girl instead and struggled to keep her eyes open and on the page as she stuck one of her fingers inside herself.

Ryuko spread her legs out further as she found a steady rhythm while her other hand slipped under her shirt to massage one of her breasts. The erotic girl in the magazine helping her get closer to her goal.

In her mind she imagined Nonon on her back with her legs wide open; Her pussy on display just for her. Nonon was toppless and only wearing her skirt and thigh highs. Ryuko moved her hand between her legs and it became drenched in the arousal that she used to lubricate her fingers before inserting one inside Nonon. Nonon kept praising her on how good she is and how she wanted to be fucked harder. It feels so good! Nonon's moans were music to her ears and egged her on to add a second finger and start thrusting her hand faster. Her hand other hand reached between her own legs and started stroking herself to find some relief. Nonon cried out and she could feel the pressure rising within her as her hips moved erratically.

She could practically see the release coming. Nonon's body started to convulse in pleasure and Ryuko was close to following her off the edge. She opened her closed eyes that she didn't know were closed to look at her magazine and just as she moaned Nonon's name and was about to cum, Satsuki opened the door to her room.

Time seemed to stop as they stared at each other for a few seconds while Satsuki's eyes darted from Ryuko's face, to the stilled hand between her legs, to the open magazine, back to her face. Ryuko was too stunned to move or cover herself and it was too late to act like she was doing anything else. Satsuki rushed and stuttered through her explanation as to why she was home early.

Mako had been worried about Ryuko ever since she left band practice. Ryuko was acting strangely and her face was flushed a deep red color. Before she could ask what was wrong Ryuko had already turned and started to jog toward her car. She was going to run after Ryuko to see what was wrong, but her mother called before she could and told her that she wanted her home to babysit her little brother. The next best thing was to call Satsuki and let her know that she thought Ryuko was sick. After Mako explained her worry, Satsuki immediately rushed home to take care of Ryuko. A grave error on her part.

Satsuki slammed the door shut behind her and hurried to the living room where she had told her friends to wait. Nonon expressed some worry, but didn't argue when Satsuki, without giving an explanation, pushed them all out of the house back to the car where she told them that it was a false alarm.

Ryuko stiffened when she heard the voice of the girl she was masturbating to and was finally able to move her body after she heard the car pull out of the driveway. She was still horny, but she was too mortified to try to finish. A cold shower and locking herself in her room for the next few days felt like a good idea. As she was about to get up her phone buzzed with a text from Satsuki.

Next time lock the door

She groaned and covered her face as her phone buzzed again.

P.S. I won't tell Nonon

Ryuko then decided that being locked away forever sounded a lot better.


End file.
